The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, the contestants played my version of truth or dare, with some help from Clucky the chicken! Some suffered some minor injuries and other's...Well let's just say we aired their dirty laundry for all the viewing audience to see! The Toxic Rats lost and sent Silent B home! Who will be the next causality- uh I mean...nah that's what I meant cause after today's challenge, someone actually might die! Heh, makes me glad I'll never compete on this show! What is the challenge? Find out on this episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of the Island theme plays -- In the tents, Dave wakes up and notices that everyone but Sam and Lightning was there. Next to him is a plate of fruits and vegetables. Dave: "Who got this?" Sam: "One of the girls. But I'm not sure who though!" Dave: (Confessional) "I hope it was Sky!" Then the rest of Confused Bears walked inside the tent. Jo: "Finally! I thought you three would never get up!" Sam: "I think I'm still feeling the side effects from those electric shoots!" Jo: "Whatever." Dave: "Hey Jo. Did Sky got us those nice fruits and vegetables?" Jo: "How should I know." Jo left while Dave frowned. Lightning: "The Lightning should train for the next challenge." Lightning left also, outside Ella is singing to herself. -- With the Toxic Rats, Shawn is keeping a lookout, in case of zombies. Shawn: (confessional) "No zombies so far. But with all the toxic waste around the place, something will happen." Shawn then spots Scott searching for something. Shawn leaped out of the tree and walked to Scott. Shawn: "What are you doing?" Scott: "I'm just looking for some food. They barely feed us here!" Scott: (Confessional) "That was a lie, I was actually looking for that hidden immunity idol! It's just so hard to find!" Chris: (Confessional) "Okay, I have a little secret, remember those invincibility statues I mentioned at the beginning of this season? Well, I had Chef hid then in two places where these kids will never look: Boney Island and this new island I bought Pahkitew Island or something! We'll be going to both places later on, but first, I think it's time to make these kids suffer, and I mean suffer!" Chris: (loudspeaker) "Attention campers, it's time for your next challenge!" Later, the teams meet at the docks where Chris is waiting. Chris: "Good morning campers. Excited for the next challenge?" Dawn: "We're not since I assume it's dangerous." Chris: "You say it's dangerous, I say it's fun." Jo: "Just get to the point!" Chris: "You guys are going to a trip called, the Fun Zone." Rodney: "Sounds fun!" Chris: "Just put on these blindfolds on!" Chef handed everyone a blindfold. Cameron: "Uh, is this some kind of joke?" Chris: "Nope, nothing funny is going on around here...not yet anyway!" Cameron: (Confessional) "I may have a bit of problem with this. If I can't see, I could get hurt, and then I'll have to go back to my bubble!" -- Later, the contestants were bumping into each other near a giant metal gate. Chris: "Okay, you can take off your blindfolds!" Everyone took a look around. Jasmine: "Where are we?" Chris: "We're at the most dangerous part of the island, aka, the place where the lawyers did not want me to put you guys in, but eh (bleep) it! It's my island I paid for it, so I'm going to do what I want with it!" Sky: "Isn't that dangerous?" Chris: "Yes." Dawn: (confessional) "I knew it." Then the campers are now locked in the Danger Zone. Mike: "So, what's the challenge this time?" Chris: (chuckled) "Glad you ask Mike." Mike: (Confessional) "That can't be good!" Chris: "It's simple, travel around the danger zone while avoiding the mutant creature's that plaque the land, and stick together, there will be a penalty if any of you are missing! First two to arrive wins for their teams! Now, off with you!" Then Chris took out his phone. Chris: "Okay, separate them now!" Suddenly inside the danger zone, several giant mutant each snatched up a few of the contestants and dropped them in different. Chris: "And may the odds be ever in your favor! I've always wanted to say that!" Chef: "You have no life!" Chris: "Neither do you!" -- With the Confuse Bears, Dave, Sam and Lightning are running from a mutant gator. Dave: "AAAAAHHHHH!!! HELP!!!!" Sam: (panting) "Man, if only I can use a power-up now." Lightning: "The Lightning can't lose right now!" -- With Mike and Cameron, they're pushing the bushes ahead. Cameron: "Okay, the toxic air is bothering me. I really should be back in my bubble." Mike: "We can't give up buddy. We need to find our teammates." Cameron: "Right..." Cameron: (Confessional) "I think Mike's hiding something from us. I'd better find out so that I can help him!" Cameron: "Hey Mike, remember those characters you said you could do?" Mike: "Yeah, why?" Cameron: "Can you imitate our teammates?" Mike: "Sure..." (imitating Max's voice) "Ah curses, I've been foiled again by the power of love!" Cameron: (chuckles) "That's actually pretty good!" Mike: "Thanks, I can do other voices if you'd like!" Cameron: "Sure, go for it!" Mike clears his throats and talks in Jasmine's voice. Mike: (imitating Jasmine's voice) "G'Day mates, it's time we work as a team and I'm an expert survivalist." Cameron: "Impressive." Mike: "Thanks and I have saved the best for last." Mike place a blueberry on his cheek. Mike: (imitating Amy's voice) "Like oh my gag. Why must I deal with my sister and a team of losers, when I'm a bratty loser myself." Cameron and Mike laughed about it. Cameron: (laughed) "That is so Amy!" Mike: "I know, right?" Cameron and Mike laughed more. Cameron: "Wow Mike, that was very good. You sure are a great actor." Mike: "Yep, I am. Now we need to find our teammates." Cameron nodded as the two left. -- Meanwhile Scott, Dawn and Shawn are walking on a trail. Shawn: "So...you guy's miss that B guy?" Scott: "Not really!" Dawn: "I was so sad to see him go, it really wasn't his time!" Shawn: "Heh, yeah, I guess!" Shawn stopped walking and put his head on the ground. Dawn: "Oh, do you listen to mother nature as well?" Shawn: "Mother who? No, I heard some vibrations underground. I think there's going to be an earthquake!" Scott: "An earthquake? Here? Please!" Dawn: "It's very possible! We should probably go find the other's before..." Suddenly the ground started shaking. Shawn: "See. Told ya." Then the ground burst as giant mutant gophers crawled out of the hole and roared as Shawn, Scott and Dawn screamed in terror, as they ran off. Shawn: (confessional) "Told them so! The Mutant Gophers were only the start. Who knows what will happen next!" The three then hide in a tree branch as the gophers ran past them. Dawn: "Whew, that was close..." Shawn: "Yeah, you guys were lucky! I mean, I'm an expert, you guys are novices, novicesess, novicesse er- you know, inexperienced!" Scott: "In what?" Shawn: "Surviving in the outdoors!" Dawn: "Isn't that what we're already doing though?" Shawn: "I guess, it is pretty dangerous here!" -- Meanwhile, Ella and Sky were crawling through thick thornbushes. Sky: "You doing alright, Ella?" Ella: "I'm alright. As long as my prince is alright, I can handle anything!" Sky: "Your prince?" Ella: "Don't tell anyone, but I have a crush on someone." Sky: "Aw that's...adorable? Wait, who is it?" Ella: (chuckled) "It's David." Sky: "That's sweet. I'm proud of... wait, you mean Dave?!" Ella: "Of course." Sky frowned. Ella: "Something wrong?" Sky: "No, nothing's wrong. I'm happy for you." Sky: (confessional) (sighs) "I'm not. I kinda have a crush on Dave too... But I'm more focus on the game then to think of romance." With Dakota and Jo, they walking through the mud. Dakota: "Ewww, I made walking through mud..." Jo: "Quit whining Dumbota. We have to win this challenge." Dakota: "Don't boss me around. I am a famous super star." Jo: "More like a drama queen." Jo chuckled as Dakota pushed her in the mud. Dakota: "Rude!" Then Dakota walked on Jo. Jo: (confessional, covered in mud) "Oh! Dakota is going to get it!" Jo grabbed Dakota and threw her to a bunch of sleeping mutant monkeys. Jo ran away from Dakota. Jo: "See you later, fame monger!" Then the monkeys woke up and started to screech amd throw mud at Dakota. Dakota: (Confessional) "I swear on everything I live for, Jo is going to pay, in cash that is!" -- Meanwhile, Amy, Sammy and Rodney were walking along a trail. Rodney: "So... how you two get along before you entered the show?" Amy: "Hmph! Never!" (fold her arms) "Samey is always useless, bossy and complaining about everything." Sammy: "Hey! You're the bossy one here!" Amy: "I'm still older than you Samey! 17 seconds older!" Sammy: (growls) "If Daddy was here, he would be ashamed of you!" Amy: "Well Daddy isn't here, because of you!!!" Sammy: (offended) "How dare you say that, you! YOU MONSTER!!!" Then Amy starts crying and got to Rodney. Amy: (acting) "Oh Rodney! I don't know why Samey hates me so much... She always acts that way to me...." Sammy: (disgusted) "I can't believe this!" Sammy walks away while Rodney comforts Amy. Rodney: "Hey, hey, it's okay..." Amy: "Oh thank you..." Unknown to Rodney, Amy is smiling evilly... Amy: (confessional) "Sucker. I just need to get everyone to turn against Samey. Either that or leave her for dead with those mutant animals. That'll let go of that dungbell in my life." Sammy: "You can't be serious Rodney! She's the mean one, I'm the nice one!" Rodney: "Wait, I can't tell you two apart? Or I am I seeing double?" Amy: "Oh no, she's the mean one, I'm Sammy!" Sammy: "No, you're wrong Amy! I'm Sammy!" Amy: "Maybe we're both Sammy!" Rodney: "Ooh! That's interesting...I think." Rodney: (Confessional) "I have no idea what's going on. Maybe this is all just one big hallucination, or I'm in a coma right now, that would be freaking awesome!" -- Meanwhile, Zoey, Jasmine and Max spot Scarlett, Topher and Sugar who are surrounded by mutant king cobras. Zoey: "Oh no! We got to help them!" Max: "Why should we?" Zoey: "Because, we can't let them be eaten by snakes!" Jasmine: "I suppose so." Zoey and Jasmine ran to help the Toxic Rats. Topher: "Ahhhh!!!! I don't want to die! Even when I get a chance to host the season." Before one can bite Topher, Zoey whacks it with a stick. Zoey: "Sorry..." Jasmine punched another with her fist and kicked one away. Scarlett: "Uh... thanks?" Zoey: (smiled) "No problem." Sugar: "These critters ain't nothing like the ones back home! They're much more dangerous and much more tasty!" Topher: "I'm just going to ignore that little comment before I start having nightmares!" Notes *Scarlett, Scott, Shawn, Sugar and Topher voted for Staci. *Dawn voted for Sugar. *Brick voted for Topher. *Beverly voted for Scott. Story was written by me and :iconmastergamer20: Tell me what you think of this and what your predictions are in the comments section below! Thanks!